


Jack Really Shouldn't Leave His Team Alone!

by X_WelshAngel_X



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Dalek - Freeform, Gwen give hugs, Humor, Ianto is high, Not to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WelshAngel_X/pseuds/X_WelshAngel_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How a new addition to the Torchwood Family was found and Jack really should be more careful where he puts his sweets that are not suitable for human consumption. Not been Betad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Really Shouldn't Leave His Team Alone!

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I am ignoring that Ianto might have seen Dalek’s in the Battle of Canary Wolf. Just pretend he forgot and he was so stressed he blocked it out.

The Torchwood team, minus Jack who had buggered off with the Doctor, were clinging on for dear life as Ianto raced towards a rift spike. The rift had spiked 10 minutes ago in the old warehouse where they found Myfanwy.  Ianto was so excited as it was the first time he had been let out of the Hub since the incident which would never again be mentioned. EVER!  It had left his personality a bit… unhinged and he had learnt never to take shiny sweets from Jack’s draw again… unless he got hungry again! They never did figure out what was in it but he had digressed.

They pulled to a flying stop outside the warehouse; everybody lent forward as one and where then thrown back into their seats.

“We’re here!!!” Ianto yelled bouncing behind the wheel. 

“Are you sure he’s clear to be out” Gwen asked Owen.

“Well… It’s mostly gone from his system and we need him with Jack gone” Owen replied

“Hurry up slow pokes we are wasting the precious daylight” Ianto shouted by the warehouse door.

“Ianto it is almost midnight!” Tosh yelled back “and don’t even think about opening that door mister!” Seeing Ianto’s hand creeping towards the door handle.

“All the more reason to go faster then and you’re not my mother” Ianto stuck his tongue out and flung the door open and ran inside.

The next thing the heard was…

“EXTERMINATE” with a flash of green light and Ianto screaming.

The rest of the team ran to the door and looked inside. They stared transfixed at the horror they saw before them.

Ianto had seemingly tackled the strange pepper pot creature and was cling to its back for dear life.

“Isn't it cute, can we keep it! Can we! Can we! Can we! PLEEEEASEEEE! Myfanwy needs a new friend” Ianto exclaimed, clinging to it like a baby monkey. All the while the strange alien twirled its body round and round, right and left trying to dislodge the terrifying human that had attached himself to his body.

“YOU WILL DETEST THIS BEHAVIOUR. I AM A DALEK! OBEY! OBEY!” It screamed, it seemed to have a pleading tone to it.

Ianto’s reply to the demand from the most terrifying creature ever to grace the universe was…

“Weeeeeeeee… go faster…..weeeeeee!!!”

“Maybe we should have left him at the Hub” Owen looked on dismayed at what he was seeing.

“WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS FORM OF TORTURE? IT HURTS! DETEST! DETEST! ”

“It’s a hug, have you never had a hug before? Oh you poor thing” Gwen raced to the creature and gave it a big hug. There was a huge crack and the silver pointy thing that had expelled the green light earlier had broken off the aliens body. Ianto was still squealing on the back of the pepper pot alien even though it had stopped moving, it had frozen in shock at the additionally viciousness of the female human’s attack! 

“MY EXTERMINATOR!!!! WHAT AM I TO DO WITHOUT MY PURPOSE”

“It can stay with us can’t it guys” Gwen gave puppy eyes toward her two teammates. Ianto was still squealing but stopped long enough to join Gwen in puppy dog eyes. Against the two they were defenseless. They looked at each other and sighed.

“Okay you can keep it but you two must look after it, feed it, walk it and clean up after it. Do you promise?” Tosh sternly told the two.

Gwen and Ianto replied in union “We promise!!!”

They wheeled the shell shocked alien into the boot of the SUV and got in themselves.

‘I wonder what Jack will say too the new addition to the Torchwood family’ Owen thought then shrugged.

“I think I’ll call you Pepper” Announced Ianto.

“MY EXTERMINATOR” The Dalek whimpered in the back seat

TWO MONTHS LATER

“Jack, we’re glad your back wait till you and the Doctor see our new pet!”

“HELP HELP DOCTOR HELP… I COMMAND YOU TO HELP... THESE HUMANS ARE INSANE!!!”

Both Jack and the Doctor stared at the Dalek wearing a black studded collar and seemed to have been painted pink.

Ianto saw the two’s horrified stare and explained “Tosh and Gwen got bored one day so painted it pink. It used to be this horrid gold colour but I think the pink is even worse”

“HELP!! DOCTOR!! HELP!!”

**** THE END  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Please leave a comment, they make me happy.


End file.
